


Satisfaction

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura and Lance are Siblings, Altean Lance (Voltron), Alternate Universe, Cheating, Divorce, Eloping, Galra Keith (Voltron), Keith and Shiro are Siblings, M/M, Marriage, Minor Lance/Shiro (Voltron), Pining Allura (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Prince Keith (Voltron), Prince Lance (Voltron), Space Husbands, hamiltron, space ranger partners, this is inspired by hamilton but then it ran away from me and so the second half is its own thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 07:45:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11100075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Earthen ambassador Shiro catches Queen Allura's eye, but also her younger brother's; she knows she can't marry the human, so she helps Lance out. Despite assuming that Shiro may not be satisfied with Lance, she never guesses that Lance might not be satisfied by the man he fell for at first glance, or that Keith may have his own grievances with the sudden union.





	Satisfaction

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So, I was on a flight listening to Hamilton on repeat, and I had this idea. In the beginning: Shiro is Hamilton, Allura is Angelica, Lance is Eliza, and Keith is... Keith, lol. You don't have to know Hamilton to understand this, however. I would recommend maybe listening to "Helpless" and "Satisfied", though that's also because they're amazing songs. :)

“When Lance first met Shiro,” the Queen, Allura, made eye contact with her younger brother, Lance, seated at the head of the table next to his husband, and smiled. Lance returned the look, though she could tell he was blushing—he always hated when she told this story, but what kind of sister would she be if she didn’t embarrass him on his wedding day? “He told me ‘this one’s mine’.” The guests laughed, and Lance’s husband nudged him playfully, not having heard that part of the story for himself before. “Now, we all know Lance is hardly a shy person, so I just chuckled, and told him to go and introduce himself.

“But, he was too nervous to do so! I was shocked that someone could actually make my baby brother speechless. So, I decided to take matters into my own hands. I marched straight up to Shiro—a bit rudely, in hindsight, as I interrupted his reunion with his half-brother Keith.” Keith, seated to Shiro’s right, laughed lightly. “I just _had_ to help my lovesick Lance, however, so I pulled Shiro aside. This was our first time meeting, mind you. After a few minutes, I could already tell what an amazing and kind warrior he was. Not only was I gaining confidence in our then-pending alliance, but also in the fact that he would be suitable for Lance.

“After I finally introduced them, they danced all night. I’d never seen Lance so happy—he told me that he loved him only two nights later. Duty took Shiro away from Altea for a few months, but the two exchanged letters every day. I told Lance to be mindful of this man’s impressive charms, as I didn’t want to lose my brother. Of course, as always, he didn’t listen to me. But, it was hardly harmful; he was glowing, and when Shiro returned to us for a visit, I wasn’t surprised when the two announced their engagement.

“To Shiro, I implore you to keep my brother smiling as he did the first night you two met. To Lance, I hope your love for Shiro only grows with time, as it has even when you were apart,” here she paused, her throat tightening slightly. “I hope the both of you will forever be satisfied.”

The rest of the room raised their glasses and cheered. Wiping at glistening eyes, Allura finished her drink in one gulp. Across the room, Lance leaned over and kissed Shiro with a smile.

Though she wished it, she knew that they would never be satisfied.

* * *

_The man that had caught Lance’s attention was understandably startled when the Queen herself glided over to him as if they were old friends. His brother who had lived in the Altean castle since he fled the Galran capitol where he’d previously resided under his ruling father was used to her, enough so that he only nodded at her entrance._

_“Hello, Keith,” she smiled. “I hope you’re enjoying your evening.”_

_“It’s a lovely party, Allura,” he nodded. “I don’t suppose you’ve met my brother, yet, have you? This is Shiro. Shiro, this is Her Majesty Queen Allura of Altea.”_

_“Of course,” the human fell into a deep bow. “I am pleased to finally meet you, Your Majesty.”_ _As was customary on his home planet, he took her hand in his and kissed the back. “I am honored that the Earthen Council sent me to represent our planet in the crafting of this alliance, and I thank you for welcoming me into your home.”_

_She nodded. “So very kind; there’s no need to be so formal—we are family, after all.”_

_“Pardon?”_

_“Well, Keith has lived here for so long, he’s almost like another brother to me. And since you're his kin, I hope you would allow me to call you family, as well.”_

_“Excuse me,” Keith cleared his throat. “I’m going to check on Lance—make sure he’s not drinking too much wine again.”_

_“I’ll stay and get to know Earth’s ‘strongest warrior’, then,” she smiled. “Shall we dance, Shiro?”_

_He offered his arm with a warm smile. “Of course, my queen.”_

_He was charming, that was apparent. After their first dance, Allura requested a second, then a third. He was bold, too, not afraid of her power—he even teased and flirted, something most people never dared to do with her. She liked it—a lot—and that worried her. She was a queen after all, and they were in the middle of a war with the Galra Empire. Earth was to be their ally, and it wouldn’t do well for her to chance anything with an ambassador. It was hardly professional._

_When he spun her during their final dance, she froze, catching her brother’s gaze even through the crowd. The poor man looked distraught, white knuckles stark against his clenched glass. Beside him, Keith was attempting to comfort, it appeared, though Lance still looked heartbroken._

_Spun back toward Shiro, she placed a hand on his chest._

_“Something wrong, Your Majesty?”_

_“I grow weary of dancing, I believe.”_

_“That’s a shame. I would’ve been content to dance with you all night.”_

_She raised a brow. “Taking me all for yourself, then?”_

_He shrugged. “I’m sure no one would blame me for my selfishness. I can’t remember a time I’ve met someone as enthralling as you are.”_

_Chuckling, she led them off the dance floor. “Well, if you find me so interesting, you’ll be delighted with my brother.”_

_“Lance, isn’t it?”_

_“That’s right. He is kind, a charmer, much like you.”_

_“Don’t tell me you’re trying to get rid of me,” he joked. “Are you not satisfied?”_

_“I’m never satisfied.”_

_“I could tell. You strike me as the type, to be honest.”_

_“Is that right?”_

_“I’m much the same way. I’m never satisfied.”_

_“It can be lonely to think that way, don’t you think?”_

_He nodded. “Less lonely when you realize you’re not the only one, though. I thank you for your candor.”_

_They were silent for the rest of their short trip to Lance. Keith had left, and Lance was standing proud and tall. He smiled brightly._

_“Shiro, I’d like to introduce you to my brother, Prince Lance.”_

_Like before, he bowed and took Lance’s hand. “It’s a pleasure, your highness.”_

_Instead of pulling his hand away, Lance kept it extended. “The pleasure is mine, Shiro. I thank Earth for honoring us in sending such beauty during this dreadful war.” Allura internally rolled her eyes at his line, though it had some effect on Shiro._

_He smiled, playful, and stood, still holding Lance’s hand. “If it took this war for us to have met, it would have been worth it.”_

_Lance giggled._

_“I see someone I’ve been meaning to visit,” Allura announced. The pair paid her no mind. Without another word, she left, heading toward her table. Keith was there as well, drinking not wine like the rest but what she assumed was something harder._

_“You seem upset,” Keith remarked. “Did you have fun with Shiro?”_

_“He’s perfect for Lance,” she said flatly. Reaching out, she took Keith’s drink and took a quick pull. As expected, it was much stronger than the wine._

_“Yeah,” he said, eyes following the dancing and laughing couple. “He is.” He took his drink and knocked it back._

_“I worry, though,” she confessed._

_“About what?”_

_“Shiro… will he be satisfied by Lance?”_

_“Only an idiot wouldn’t be satisfied with Lance,” he reached into his pocket and procured his flask, pouring the remaining liquid into their empty cup._

_“I know, I don’t mean to insult my brother.”_

_“You know he’s a romantic,” Keith took a sip then passed the cup to Allura. “He was bound to be swept off his feet by a tall, handsome stranger at some point.”_

_“You’re right. I just didn’t think it would be so soon.”_

_“Shiro’s a good man. He won’t hurt him.”_

_“I trust you. And him. Just maybe not Lance’s heart.”_

_“Relax, Allura. He’s strong. Has been since we first met.”_

_She sighed. “Thank you, Keith, for your comfort.”_

_“I guarantee they’ll be wed before the year is up.”_

_She laughed. “Lance is particularly charming, isn’t he?”_

_A nod. “He is,” his voice cracked, and Allura chose to ignore it._

* * *

_Lance was pacing in his room while Keith watched from his spot on the bed._

_“Relax, Lance. Else you’ll wear out your shoes before you’ve even had your first dance.”_

_“I can’t do it, Keith!” he cried, falling face first onto his bed._

_“You’ll wrinkle your clothes,” Keith chided._

_“I don’t care! Call off the wedding!”_

_“Stop being dramatic,” he rolled his eyes. “What’s bothering you? You love him, don’t you?”_

_“Of course!” he lifted his head to glare in Keith’s direction. “It’s just… this whole wedding thing… I’m gonna mess something up, I just know it!”_

_“What’s there to mess up? You were perfect at the rehearsal.”_

_“’Cause no one was there! I’m going to embarrass myself and him and the kingdom by stepping on his feet during our first dance or something!”_

_Keith sighed. “Well, then practice it if you’re so worried.”_

_“Huh?”_

_Keith stood, then patted Lance’s back twice. “Get up. I’ll dance with you—will that make you feel better?” A weak nod, then Lance stood._

_Keith held out his arms expectantly, and Lance assumed the proper position for the dance. Keith rarely ever parted from Lance, so he’d seen enough of his dance lessons to know the proper ceremonial waltz. They fell into the steps easily, Keith humming the tune._

_When he pulled Lance closer to his chest, he froze—the prince was shaking. Looking down, he found Lance burrowing his face into his suit._

_“Lance?” he brought his hands to Lance’s face, forcing him to look upward. “What’s wrong?”_

_He was smiling. “You know I cry when I’m happy.”_

_Keith smiled back. “You dork. A few minutes ago I thought you were going to bolt. And now you’re happy?”_

_“Of course!” his smile softened. “You make me happy.”_

_Keith’s breath hitched. “Shiro will make you even happier.”_

_“How can he?” he laughed. “You’ve been by my side for so long. We’ve been best friends for years.”_

_Keith nodded. “You’re right. But, he will be your husband.”_

_“I know.” His face fell. “I’m worried, though. What if I don’t see you as much anymore?”_

_“You’ll be living here still, as will I. I sadly will have to put up with you for the rest of your married life.” He placed his arms around Lance’s shoulders, pulling him in tight for a hug. His chin rested on top of Lance’s head—a perfect fit, he’d noted when he’d first hit his growth spurt years before._

_“I don’t want to lose you,” he sniffed._

_“I don’t want to lose you, either,” he replied. “This won’t change anything. We’ll still be… best friends.”_

_“Right…” Lance fidgeted in his hold. “Do you think Shiro’s nervous too?”_

_“Knowing him, I’d bet he is. He’ll try to hide it well. Guarantee he’ll cry at the first dance, though,” he laughed. Idly petting Lance’s hair, he smiled. “We both care about you a lot, you know that? We love you.”_

_“I know,” Lance pushed against Keith, glancing up at him, blue eyes still wet and tempting Keith more than he’d ever admit—it’d been so many years since he’d started feeling this way about Lance, his friend and confidant, but he was still so affected whenever he turned those eyes on him. “And I love you both, too.”_

_They’d used the word before; countless times, actually. And every time, Keith chose to interpret Lance’s love as one reserved for family, and so that’s how he claimed his own to be. But, there was something in Lance’s look that time, something that stirred a deeper sense of want in Keith. He fought his desire to press a kiss to Lance’s soft lips. Instead, he kissed the top of his head._

_With a sigh, he parted them. “Alright, it’s about time for you to head down, don’t you think?”_

_A flash of something passed across Lance’s face—was it sorrow? He gave what Keith knew to be a fake smile. “You’re right. Let’s get me married, then.”_

* * *

Shiro cried during their first dance. Lance did not. He looked happy, sure, but Keith knew him well enough to see that he was still upset. He said nothing.

He also said nothing when Allura reached for yet another glass of wine. He figured it was hard for her, as well, her brother was finally growing up. He thought she’d be happy with the addition of another brother, though, not sad as she clearly was.

The castle was tense in the following months. The newlyweds had returned from their extended honeymoon a week before, and that thankfully alleviated some of the awkwardness. They were happy, it was clear to see, and Keith was overjoyed that Lance had shuffled off his lack of confidence. They were bright at meals, still flirting and touching whenever the opportunity arose. Allura started excusing herself earlier and earlier, citing work or calls to make to other Alliance members.

Six months after the wedding, Keith was starting to understand her actions. He’d done well handling himself around Lance and his brother, though he had tried to spend more time with each of them separately. It wasn’t what he was used to, having practically grown up with Lance, and he missed how much time they used to have. Despite his facade, his heart still ached whenever the other spoke about their relationship, when Lance complained that Shiro didn’t make the bed often enough or when Shiro repeated a silly joke Lance had told him the other day or when Lance’s eyes softened as he recalled a letter Shiro had written to him or when Shiro bemoaned the counter space taken up by Lance’s numerous products.

He hated that he wanted them to be truly miserable together—how could he be so selfish toward people he loved? Still, a dark part of him cheered when Lance came to his room one night, silent and morose.

He quickly drew Lance into his arms, and the prince melted into his hold. “It’s alright,” he cooed, petting Lance’s hair and back like they always had—how long had it been since they’d been like this? he lamented. “You’re fine, everything’s fine.” Lance was shaking, though he wasn’t crying. Was he angry?

“I can’t do this.”

“Can’t do what?”

“I can’t keep living like this. Every day I see him and it hurts so much! But I want him to be happy, I love him.”

“Who are you talking about? What’s wrong?”

“It’s Shiro.”

“What did he do?”

“Nothing. He’s fine… we’re… fine, I mean. He’s a good man, you know that better than anyone.”

“Then what’s wrong?”

“It’s me. I just can’t keep lying to myself anymore.”

Keith waited, letting Lance take his time. The prince was breathing harder, a sheen of sweat had appeared at his hairline.

“I don’t want you to hate me, I know he’s your brother. But, I just don’t know who to tell.” Another deep, shuddering breath. “I don’t love him.”

That certainly wasn’t what Keith had expected to hear.

“…I don’t know if I ever have. I can’t really tell, and now I’m questioning everything I’ve ever felt toward him. And it’s awful of me because he’s been nothing but a supportive and understanding husband, a friend, but the more I spend time with him, the more I wish we’d never gotten married, that I hadn’t gotten caught up in my initial infatuation and conflated him with something beyond what he really is to me: a brother.”

“You’re not awful, Lance,” he insisted. “But, what do you want to do?”

“I don’t know,” he shook his head. “I can’t tell if he’s happy with me, either. I always feel like I’m his second choice, that he just puts up with me ‘cause he got trapped in this royal marriage.”

“You know that’s not true,” he sighed, squeezing Lance even tighter against him. “I want you to be happy, Lance, that’s all I’ve ever wanted. If Shiro isn’t making you happy, you don’t have to stay with him.”

“But he didn’t do anything _wrong_! How is that fair? And, it’s not that I’m miserable… I just get in this head space and I can’t get out of it, but he knows how I can get sometimes, and he’s great with me…” Another shake of his head. “I just want to go back and start over. I don’t regret meeting him, but I just fell so fast at the ball and afterwards, and I was in love with the idea of being in love that I didn’t think about it at all. I’m doubting if I ever loved him romantically, but if that wasn’t love, then what is?”

“Have you talked to him about this?”

“Of course not.”

“Do you want to?”

“Not really.”

“You deserve to be happy, Lance. Shiro would want for you to do what’s best for you, too.”

“But what I want… I can’t have it.”

“What is it?”

Lance shook his head. “It’s not that simple.”

“Why not? Lance, you gotta give me something here.”

“I’m in love with someone else.”

Keith’s heart fell, though he was ashamed to note that it wasn’t on his brother’s behalf, but his own. “Oh.”

“It’s horrible, I know that. I’ve betrayed Shiro. What’s worse, I think I loved this person before I even married him.”

Keith released a long breath. “It’s fine, Lance,” his voice was weak. “You can’t control how you feel. It’s no surprise that you found yourself caring for two people at once—you shouldn’t feel bad for having so much love.”

“You think so?”

“Of course not,” he pushed Lance back half a step so he could better place his hands on his cheeks, rubbing soft circles on them. “It’s what makes you so easy to love, you know, what first drew me to you. After I fled Galra, I was so angry—at my father, the war, all of it, even myself. I know I was a horrible guest, but no matter how I acted, your family granted me asylum, and you personally granted me your ear. I insulted you, your home, your father—even in death, then your sister, too. But you were still there for me,” he choked on his next words, going silent, and a lone tear fell from his eye.

“Keith,” Lance pouted. “You never cry.”

“Sure I do.”

“No you don’t,” Lance lifted a hand to wipe at the tear; Keith was surprised to feel even more falling after the first. Lance sighed. “You think too highly of me. If the kingdom heard of what I felt, they’d be revolted.”

“Anyone who would turn a nose up at your love is an idiot. The love you have for everyone, be it Shiro or Allura or your kingdom, is nothing less than pure, ethereal, even.”

He laughed. “You’re an idiot.”

“Kicking me while I’m down?” Keith smiled.

“Keith.”

“Yes?”

“Can I do something?”

“Of course, anything.”

“I hope you don’t come to regret those words,” he mumbled.

“What—“

“Shush.” Lance took a deep breath. “I wish I’d done this earlier—wish I’d figured all this out earlier, honestly.” Closing the small space remaining between them, his free hand found a home at Keith’s waist, pulling him flush against him. Leaning up and forward on his toes, he placed a chaste kiss to Keith’s lips. After only a second, he pulled back.

“Lance,” he didn’t think it possible for his voice to get any weaker, but Keith managed to prove himself wrong.

He didn’t pull away, merely stared back at Keith, expectant.

“And you call me an idiot,” Keith chuckled. His fingers pushed backward, tangling in Lance’s hair so he could pull him in for another kiss. And another. Then another.

Minutes later, Lance pulled back, laughing and crying. Keith chuckled in response, and they leant together, forehead’s connected.

“I love you,” Lance finally confessed.

“Let’s get out of here?”

“Huh?” he smartly replied.

“Of Altea. We could do it, run away. I have my ship, and we have more than enough money.”

Another laugh. “An elopement? I hope you intend to make an honest man of me.”

“To do less would be a disservice to you,” he kissed the top of Lance’s head. “I love you.”

“We can’t just run away, you know.”

“Why not?”

“I need to do right by Shiro, by my family. I have to tell them.”

Keith nodded. “That’s fair.”

“I do want to leave, though, don’t get me wrong.” He hummed, drumming his fingers on Keith’s shoulder as he thought. “Do you think they’ll hate me if I leave a letter?”

“They’d never hate you, Lance.”

“Right. Then, you get the ship and provisions while I draft up some documents.”

“Meet at the south gate?”

“Of course.”

Another quick kiss, and Lance swept out of the room, dashing toward his chambers. Keith remained, tossing his few dearest possessions and a few sets of clothes into a bag. His weapons were already on his ship, he knew, so he was out of the room within minutes. He stopped to pack some food from the kitchens, knowing that Lance’s stomach would complain before they reached the ideal spot he had in mind for them to hide out.

As expected, Lance’s mission took longer, but less than an hour later, he was running into Keith’s arms at the southern gate, changed into more casual clothes and clutching a bag of his own.

They took off hours before sunrise, already galaxies away by the time Shiro awoke to read Lance’s letter.

* * *

 

“’And so, Shiro,’” reaching the conclusion, Shiro continued reading the letter aloud to Allura—his third time reading it at that point. “’I beg your forgiveness and understanding for my selfish act. I do not wish to dishonor your or my family, but I recognize the importance of being true to myself and to my heart. To maintain the respectability of your name, I ask that you sign the following papers, solidifying (unofficially, I'll admit) the divorce in our hearts and minds. In addition, it would be best to tell others that I am dead, as I don’t foresee us returning anytime soon. I'm sure Allura can help with the minor details. I love you, Shiro, you've been a dear friend. Thank you for these months, and be well.’”

“That’s it?” Allura asked.

“Other than the divorce papers, yes.”

She groaned. “I’m so sorry—my brother is an idiot.”

He laughed. “It’s no bother. Like I’ve been saying, he hasn’t been happy with me, not like he was in the beginning. I tried, of course, I care for him, but if it’s the case that I’m not the one for him, then I’m glad he could figure it out.”

“You’re too noble-hearted for your own good, Shiro,” she frowned. “It was selfish of him to infringe on your own happiness. This could’ve been accomplished by other means.”

“Could it though? A divorce in the Altean royal family with an Earth delegate? It may look bad to the Alliance. It could have been his only option.”

“You may be right… but to fake his death? And Keith’s?” she crossed her arms. “It’ll be very difficult to pull this off.” She shook her head. “Plus, being without him for so long? I thought I lost him to you, but this is much worse.”

“Keith’s a good man,” Shiro assured. “He’ll be safe wherever they are.”

“You’re a good man, too, Shiro. I hope you know that. Lance should’ve spoken with you.”

“He’s in love. You know that makes him do mad things. Like get married to a stranger.”

“You weren’t strangers,” she frowned. “And the love you shared was not a lie.”

“It just wasn’t the right kind of love, I suppose.”

She patted his shoulder. “Let’s bring this to Coran; if anyone will know how to handle this, it will be him.”

* * *

“And then—“ Lance snorted, nearly choking on his beer. “Jesus,” he coughed, clapping a hand against his chest. Keith, his husband, smacked him on the back with an eyeroll. “Thanks, love. Anyway the story… so, this idiot here,” he paused to snicker. “Decided to _attack_ the Slurvig!”

Their bar companions had varying reactions: one’s mouth fell open in shock, a second immediately burst into laughter, a man looking like the second’s sibling shook his head, while the last attempted to cover her gasp with her hands.

“It’s not as bad as it sounds,” Keith insisted. “We were well-armed, and the beast was already weak.”

“Keith, you do your incompetence an injustice! Get this—he tries to cut its head off.”

“You actually didn’t know that Slurvigs can grow back body parts in a minute?”

“Shut up, Pidge,” Keith pouted.

“I was trying to get us to high-tail it out of there, but Keith just _had_ to get this thing’s pelt for the mayor, didn’t you?”

“We agreed to it!” he whined.

“Well, ‘we’ is a generous statement.”

“You’re included by association,” he argued.

“I want a divorce!” Lance pounded his drained chalice against the counter.

Keith laughed. “As I’ve told you a million times, this planet doesn’t allow for divorces."

“You’d have to kill him in a duel,” Pidge noted.

“Man, I love this planet,” Lance smiled, leaning back and throwing his arm around Keith. “I didn’t think places like this existed!”

“It’s a cesspool of shit and criminal activity and you know it,” Keith pointed out, leaning into Lance’s chest.

“Don’t be like that… this cesspool has been kind to us these past few years.” He snatched Keith’s glass of beer and raised it in a toast. “And brought us such friends as Pidge, Matt, Hunk, and Shay! To the Colony!”

“To the Colony!” the group repeated.

“May we forever remain free,” Pidge grinned.

“Free to loot and deal drugs and guns,” Keith sighed.

“Here here!” Lance cheered. They laughed.

A sudden hush descended over the bar, as well as several worried mutterings. Everyone looked toward the door, startling on seeing a royal delegation; they were Altean.

Lance paled, and Keith quickly moved to block him, reaching for his trusty sword with a growl.

The figure leading the group gasped. She removed her hood. “Lance?” she asked, tears in her eyes.

“Stay back,” Keith barked. “You won’t take us.”

“Please, both of you, listen to me,” she implored. “You can come home, now. There’s no need to fear us.”

“What?” Lance said.

“It’s been long enough, no one cares! Please, Lance, come home.”

“This is our home now,” Keith insisted. “We’ve made a life for ourselves.”

“This planet is no place for a prince!” she shouted. Lance winced, knowing his friends would be upset by that reveal.

“I’m no longer a prince, Allura,” Lance said. “I’m a Colonist, and we fight for a land without absolute rule.”

“What are you saying? This is a lawless planet—I’m amazed you’ve even lasted this long.”

“We’re not lawless,” Lance insisted. He pushed back from the table and stood. Long gone were the light, royal robes of his past. His clothes now were worn and filthy, but they were practical for his lifestyle. Even so, he had the air of a ruler, the confidence of a soldier. “The law belongs to this land, to her people.”

Several other patrons cheered at the claim.

“Lance, you’re being ridiculous… do you reject your own blood? Your home? Has Altea really been so cruel to you?”

He tensed.

“Come home, Lance, please. I’ve missed you, we all have. Keith and you can be wed on Altea, and everything can go back to normal. We can be a happy family once more.”

Keith stood, placing a hand on Lance’s shoulder. “Lance,” he whispered in his ear. “I know you’ve missed her. We can go back, you know.”

“But, our home here…”

“Our home is in each other, you know that,” he said. “But, she is family. And Shiro is, too.”

Lance nodded. “One month, then. But we won’t stay longer.”

* * *

They stayed for longer than a month, as there was a wedding to plan. Keith and Lance opted for a small, private ceremony, but the wedding between Allura and Shiro was meant to be a grand event celebrating both their union as well as the recent end to the war.

Having spent the past few years running and fighting, Keith and Lance enjoyed the break, almost falling back into their old routine of years past. It was nice, sure, but not how they wanted to spend the rest of their lives. Allura allowed them to invite their Colony friends to the event, which didn’t reassure them as she’d intended. Instead, the rowdy company made them mourn their separation from their new home. On the night of the wedding, Allura and Shiro were already waiting in the ships’ bay before the group could manage to escape.

They exchanged proper goodbyes that time around, with Lance agreeing to keep in touch with his sister while he and Keith returned to the Colony. As the ship left, a single light among the millions of stars, Allura leaned against her husband.

“So, my queen, are you satisfied?”

She hummed. “I do believe I am, Shiro. This time, I think we all are.” She smiled, tears threatening to spill over.

“To think you’re related to an outlaw, now.”

“He’s more of a vigilante. And you are, too, you know.”

Shiro chuckled, shaking his head. “Two space rangers, wreaking havoc on the outskirts of the galaxy… I only hope our kids don’t take after them.”

She laughed. “Oh, it wouldn’t be so bad, would it?”

“Time will only tell, I suppose.” He kissed her cheek.

They returned to the party, much tamer without their brothers and the rowdy Colonists. The night was perfect.

After warping to their seedy home planet, Keith and Lance fell into their old home, a bit dusty but amazingly untouched—they figured their friends had made sure no rivals tried to touch it during their absence.

Keith purred as he rested his head on Lance’s chest, also rumbling from laughter. “Home sweet home!” Lance grinned.

“We should change the sheets before sleeping. This place is a dump.”

“But it’s our dump.”

“That’s almost sweet, but still gross.”

Lance pet his head. “Just like you.”

Keith rolled his eyes. “Just shut up and go to sleep.”

“You know, I’m always amazed by how romantic you can be.” His smirk fell as a large yawn overtook him. “Oh, maybe you’re right for once.” Tightening his arms around Keith in what he knew to be an uncomfortable embrace, he pretended to make himself cozy, even fake snoring.

Keith easily broke the hold. “You’ve gone soft since we left here.”

“Not a lot of gun-slinging to be had on Altea, oddly enough,” he said, opening his arms so Keith could settle in on his own.

“Hunk said they were able to take out that outpost near the volcano.”

Lance frowned. “I told them to save that for us!”

“He said they didn’t want to inconvenience the two princes.”

“Oh god, they’re not going to let us live this down, are they?”

“At the very least, Pidge won’t. Your code name’s probably already been changed in the system.”

“What?” he balked. “But, we’re Red and Blue! It’s perfect! Cute, even! What would they call you, then, since we can’t both be ‘Prince’?”

A sudden ringing interrupted them. Rolling over, Keith tapped their communicator. An image appeared in the air in front of them—Pidge looked pissed.

“What’s up, Green?” Lance asked.

“A bit of an emergency on Moon Base 4. Looks like a rogue Galra army ship.”

“Sure they’re not just turncoats looking for a place to rest?” Keith asked. The war had only recently ended, after all, and while the Colony was far from the front lines, they still stumbled upon the occasional refugee or soldier.

“Negative, ship refuses our messages and is coming in hot. We need you two in your Lion ships out here, stat.”

“Pidge, we’re trying to have a romantic moment here.”

“You’ve got your whole lives for that. But right now, we need the Prince and the Bodyguard on site.”

Lance sputtered. “Keith is not my bodyguard! I’m perfectly capable of protecting myself.”

Pidge laughed. “You two can fight for your names tonight, then. Green out.” The image fizzled out. Keith immediately rose, helping Lance to his feet.

“Thanks, Prince,” Lance smirked.

“Oh please, you’re the Prince, not me.”

“Whoever gets the most hits gets to be 'Bodyguard', deal?”

“Deal.”

Lance leaned forward into Keith’s personal space. “Seal it with a kiss?”

Keith complied. “Always.”

“Now get ready to get your ass kicked, Prince!” Pushing past Keith, Lance ran toward their front door, grabbing his helmet and gun on his way.

Keith shook his head, following after his husband, his friend, and his partner with a smile.


End file.
